Destiny Guardians
The Destiny Guardians are a collection of powerful spirits used by humans to fulfill their destinies and alter history to their desires. They have existed for millennia, and come in the forms of animalistic creatures. They reside in charms, a colored jewel surrounded by a golden, diamond-shaped lattice, most commonly worn around their Destined's neck. They can be summoned to fight to seal their owner's destiny and defeat whomever dares to challenge them. The Destiny Guardians have no allegiance and have no morality of their own. They are strictly bound to the demands of their masters, and will abide to their master's own sense of morality. In other words, Destiny Guardians are not good or evil, they just follow orders and do what they must to fulfill their master's destiny. Categorization There are countless Guardians in the world, but only eighteen have been categorized. The Guardians are organized by their Element and their Class. There are six Elements and three Classes, with one Guardian representing each. * Elements ** Fire ** Water ** Earth ** Wind ** Light ** Night * Classes ** Warrior ** Mage ** Support List of Destiny Guardians * Guarudan (Fire/Warrior) * Wanyuu (Water/Mage) * Yuetuna (Night/Support) * Nekmet (Light/ Warrior) * Moniqos (Earth/Mage) * Lapidae (Wind/Support) * Kazaita (Wind/Warrior) * Kinari (Night/Mage) * Behearth (Earth/Warrior) * Vitorran (Water/Warrior) * Ziwin (Wind/Mage) * Shinelon (Light/Mage) * Cypriss (Water/Support) * Zerblaze (Fire/Support) * Salamance (Fire/Mage) * Sangzo (Night/Warrior) * Otsolk (Earth/Support) * Wakinri (Light/Support) Trivia * All Destiny Guardians are based off of mythical creatures from different cultures around the world. The only exception is Lapidae, who is based on the Butterfly Effect. * A Destiny Guardian was scrapped early in development once the system was being filled out. The Night Support used to be Noctoko, a small purple owl based on the owl constellation Noctua. This was changed because there were too many bird Guardians, and instead she was replaced by Yuetuna, based on the Moon Rabbit of Chinese mythology. * Each Class has a specific design scheme that every Guardian must follow. ** Warriors are all bipedal, wear an armor plate on their torso inscribed with their elemental insignia, wear a fighter's uniform from their respective culture of inspiration, and have a few magical gems in their design. ** Mages wear a small piece of armor covered in magical gems and stay in an animalistic form. ** Supports wear a unique accessory with a singular magical gem on it and stay in an animalistic form. * There are ten mammalian Guardians, making up over half of the roster. There are three birds, three reptiles, one fish, and one insect. Two of the mammals are canines, and three of them have hooves. ** However, it's debatable as to what Cypriss and Ziwin should be classified as, since they are a goat-fish hybrid and an eagle-lion hybrid respectively. * There are at least 10 different cultures represented by the Destiny Guardians. * Originally, the creatures were referred to as Destiny Warriors. This changed after the class system was introduced.